a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hay distributing apparatus for feeding livestock scattered along a predetermined path along which an overhead beam extends.
b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,184 of P. PATZ granted on Dec. 7, 1971. This patent describes a self-propelled feed distributing apparatus including a travelling conveyor driven by a pair of drive wheels along a rail system. The travelling conveyor is also provided with a drive arrangement which makes it possible to stop the travelling conveyor at any point along the length of the feed bunk and to continue to feed grain or silage to that point in the feed bunk.
Also known in the art, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,165 of V. ROUSSEAU granted on Dec. 3, 1991. This patent describes a livestock feeder system including a mobile feeder unit operatively suspended to an overhead guide track. The system includes a programmable control unit to preset the different individualized rations of feed, animal or stall position identifiers, and electric sensors to detect the position and discharge the right ration at the right position for any particular animal.
Also known in the art, there are the following U.S. patents which describe different feed carriers and distributors:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,547,686 of J.G. RIEFF et al., granted on Jul. 28, 1925;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,107 of G. BEAUDOIN et al., granted on Jan. 1, 1991.
One drawback with those feed moving carriers and distributors is that they are not well adapted to carry a hay bale, more particularly a rolled hay bale. Furthermore, they are not well provided with adequate lifting devices, which allow the hay bale to be easily lifted for its transport and distribution.